The Legend of Spyro: The Power Within
by Timeline Dragon
Summary: The past has been revealed to Spyro. But some secrets may just change his outlook in life. Will he be able to defeat the true Dark Master? Well, lets see...


**  
** -Prologue-

Those among us may have many abilities, but none even close to match the purple dragon. The purple dragon may master many elements of this world, but only one can change his life. We are hoping that our young purple dragon has been influenced by it.

Darkness was that element. Spyro was introduced to it many years ago. We hope this power hadn't spread too far into his heart. Darkness had influenced another purple dragon. He's actually ruler of it all. Yet, there is another element in him, but is barely noticeable in him.

There is a different, unique power in every purple dragon. This one, as hard to believe, is the power of Gloridan, master of Light. This dragon's name was Malefor, he never was evil, until a dark aura had been lurking the Dragon Temple. This aura came from someone…or something.

I've said too much, let Spyro and his friends discover what I've just said. The power within Spyro may just have the same powering as this old dragon…

_…..Let this journey continue…_

_…...Unknown secrets wait ahead……_

_…….But this time this journey………_

_…………Will come to an End……………_

-Chapter One: The Past Revealed-

"Spyro honey..." a female voice called out. _What? _"I know you're not even hatched, but my son, you're so special." The voice continued. _…Mom? _ "Dear, we have to go. Ignitus is waiting." A male voice said. _Where am I? _"Ok, but let me say, Falnder, you're new son is so special to be here." The female voice said, her tone sounding very content.

"Yes, Aldeir, we all know this egg will be so special in our lives, especially his." Falnder agreed. _Is that my dad…? _"Hurry now; we can't risk Malefor seeing you. You must go…" a familiar voice shouted. "Ok, Ignitus, please Spyro, be safe." Aldeir whispered silence followed suit.

_Mom…? Mom! MOM!! Why did you leave me? Where are you? Where am I? Please answer me! PLEASE!! I-I want to see you! Please, anybody! Tell me where I am! I beg of you! PLEASE!!_

_…_

Spyro opens his eyes, awakening from a deep slumber. He couldn't quite see what was in front of him. For some reason, it was blurred and a slight yellow in color. Light shone from where he was. He couldn't move. He tried to at least turn to see what was next to him.

His eyes managed to see right next to him to the left; it was a small, yellow dragonfly, posing as if he was trying to reach out to him. To his right, it was a black slender dragon, squeezing her eyes shut. _'Cynder…Sparx…' _he thought. He felt weak and helpless. But he gathered his energy and pecked in front of him. Not even a crack. He pecked it again. A slight change, a small crack was found.

His arms were stretched out. He started to scratch. Scratch marks were found. _'This is hopeless…' _ Spyro thought. _'No one last chance!' _Spyro thought. A bright beacon of light shot the barrier he was in. The barrier melts into the ground like dissolving liquid. Spyro lands on all fours.

Why, he was a whole lot older then when we last saw him.His body was sturdier; his wings were giant compared to the small fragile ones he used to have. His face did not have the baby look anymore. He was a mature, tough dragon now. "Cynder, Sparx!" He cried. He ran up to Cynder first. Cynder was breathing; she opened one of her eyes. She glanced at Spyro. She sighs in relief and got up.

"You're alive! I'm so grateful, I really am!" She shouted with glee. "That's wonderful, Cynder, now lets see if we can wake up Sparx." Spyro suggested. He ran up to him. "I'm fine fatty, I'll save ya the oxygen." Sparx said, hovering up to him.

"Nice to see you too, Sparx," Spyro said sarcastically. All of the sudden, a rushed bright light shone on them. They squeezed their eyes shut; the light could instantly blind them if their not careful. Then, like wind, they vanished.

Waking up once more, Spyro found himself in a blank area. Nothing was found, nothing was heard. Not a single soul lurking around. Spyro looks around, nervously. _'Where am I?' _Spyro thought. As if someone actually heard his thought a voice replied, "You're nowhere, Spyro. You must request something to see in order to actually be."

Spyro glanced around. "Can you take me before I was hatched? An egg…perhaps…?" Spyro asked. "As you wish…" the voice replied. Soon a vision of the main room of the temple struck in front of him. A slender, golden dragon stood in front of a nest that had a purple egg incased. "Sweetheart, I really can't wait to see you…" she murmured. "That's Aldeir!" Spyro shouted. "Yes that is Aldeir, the golden dragon of the element Light. She is a very calm kind hearted dragon. And you're mom, Spyro." The voice said.

Spyro wanted to run up to her. "Can I see her now? A-And my dad too…?" Spyro asked. "As you wish…" the voice replied. A lightning bolt struck in front of him, now the vision was in a dark cave. Aldeir and Falnder had the expressions of nervousness and shame. "Spyro…please be ok." Aldeir pleaded. "Aldeir, he's out there, but we can't risk getting spotted." Falnder warned. "I know…" Aldeir whispered.

A tear was found slithering down her brilliant golden cheeks. She rested her head between her forepaws and cried quietly, hoping that some miracle that she'll be able to see her only son. Falnder rested his head across Aldeir's neck.

"I'm right here, Mom! Dad, I'm here! Please don't cry!" Spyro cried; feeling crushed to see his parents cry. "They can't hear you, Spyro. You're seeing what they're seeing, nothing more." The voice said. "Where am I actually? Please take me back to Cynder and Sparx! I mean in real vision! Please!" Spyro pleaded. "I'm afraid, I can't. You must find a way out, Spyro. The element Light has brought you here, not I." the voice said, calmly.

"Light…? Ok, how must I use this element?" Spyro asked. "Well, you've done it twice…" the voice replied matter-of-factly. "But, it was by accidence, I really don't know." Spyro exclaimed. "Very well, maybe this dragon will help." The voice said; a blue ray hit the ground in front of Spyro.

A slick, blue dragon descended from the light and glared at Spyro with warmth and companionship. Spyro felt a warm feeling; he knew this dragon would help him. "Hello there, young dragon. I am Auria, goddess of Light." The dragon greeted.

"Hello there, Auria, I am Spyro. I have used Light a few times, but by accidence. Can you teach me?" Spyro asked. "Of course, Spyro, this element is used in many different ways. Now, young dragon, close you're eyes." Auria said. Spyro did as told, he shut his eyes. "Now, notice that light has a very warm accent, feel the heat coursing through your body…" she continued.

A bead of sweat slithered down his neck, it's no doubt his body was beginning to start this new power. "Now Light has a blinding aftermath. Let light surround you." She continued. Spyro was incased in a small barrier, but was not frozen. "Now, young dragon, release it with an explosion." She ended. Spyro had now sparks of light spreading across the area. The barrier exploded with light, blinding the entire area. Not even the sun can match this blinding fury.

Spyro hit the ground, slightly weak, but managed to get up. "You're a natural, Spyro. You have learned light. Now, use this element to teleport out of this wasteland." Auria said, feeling disgusted to be here. "Why do you seem, like you're not happy in here?" Spyro asked out of curiosity. "This voice you hear is not familiar to you?" Auria replied by asking back. "Not necessarily, why…?" Spyro asked.

Auria summoned a ball of light that spread across a few feet. Spyro saw inside that the voice came from the Guardian who helped him through everything, Ignitus. "Ignitus had tried to fool you by acting like a monster. He didn't want you to know a secret that he had kept for some time now." Auria explained. "And what may that be…?" Spyro asked. Auria sighed and gestured for the telling of the secret that may change how Spyro looks at Ignitus.

_To be continued…_


End file.
